Celles d'avant
by Katia Nusakan
Summary: Une fanfic liée à L'enfant des étoiles, sur quelques passages concernant Katia que je tenais à expliquer. (Sera peut-être éventuellement en partie supprimée ou remaniée.)


_Au moment où je me demande si je devrais supprimer cette histoire ou du moins certains chapitres (je ne suis toujours pas sûre de vouloir le faire), je tiens à prévenir quiconque lit ceci qu'il y a des passages assez durs._

 _Une petite précision ici (parce que j'ai moi-même tendance à confondre): Sylvarai est la reine actuelle. Elle a deux filles adoptives, Lerana, dont il est question ici, et Sylvadei, une hybride mi-humaine,_ _qui sera plus tard la mère de Sylvidra._

…

 _Il l'observe, l'air de ne pas comprendre. Elle est sincère, pourtant, en affirmant que ça ne la dérange pas. Elle est heureuse, en ce moment, d'avoir autre chose sur le dos, et pas seulement à cause du sang. Elle a été en uniforme une bonne partie de sa vie, qu'il soit du gris des prisonniers de guerre illumidas, du bleu-noir de son ''grade'' terrien, ou du marine de… Elle sursaute. Un éclair, fugitif, lui a traversé l'esprit- un souvenir qui n'est pas le sien._

* * *

 _Peut-être parce que la vie l'a rattrapée trop tôt. Kaidan avait voulu l'en protéger, à sa façon, en lui racontant des histoires, lui faisant croire à autre chose. Mais malgré ses efforts, il avait échoué. Sally était morte. Lui-même était mort. Comme Risad._

 _L'impression la saisit brusquement, comme lorsqu'elle a rencontré Albator, trois jours plus tôt. Un souvenir qui ne lui appartient pas. Pourtant, elle voit clairement, l'espace d'un instant, le visage d'un homme, aux traits délicats et même un peu efféminés, au teint et aux cheveux verts. Il souriait, il lui souriait. Elle l'avait déjà connu. Mais pourtant, sa couleur de peau était trop foncée pour être celle d'un illumida, et ce n'était clairement pas un soldat._

* * *

 _-J'ai vite compris leur volonté diabolique d'exterminer les autres races._

 _Il y a quelque chose dans ses derniers mots qui semble familier à Katia._

 _-Alors, j'ai souhaité pouvoir retrouver le capitaine Tornadéo pour lui présenter mes excuses…_

 _Une sorte de sensation de déjà-vu._

 _-Il se peut qu'il m'en veuille encore…_

 _Cela faisait si longtemps._

 _-Et cela m'est insupportable!_

 _Sa sœur regardait au loin, le regard triste. Elle ne savait pas comment faire pour l'apaiser. Elle était là pour l'aider, pour la protéger, peu importait le prix qu'elle devrait en payer, mais elle ne pouvait pas changer les mentalités qu'avaient les hauts-placés sur les autres races au nom de l'amour qu'elle éprouvait pour sa sœur. Elle ne fit que tendre les bras et la serrer contre sa poitrine. Le teint de sa sœur paraissait plus foncé en comparaison au sien._

* * *

 _Il y avait la guerre, dehors. On leur rabâchait la même chose au moins une fois par jour: ils étaient des soldats et un jour ils serviraient l'empire. De la propagande, avait marmonné Kaidan le jour où Sally lui avait répété ce discours. Ne les écoute pas. Puis, se tournant vers Kat: Si tu l'aime, protège-la. Vous êtes une famille, quand tout ca prendra fin chacun de vous aura besoin des autres._

 _Si tu l'aime, protège-la._

 _Si tu l'aime…_

 _Il y avait un autre souvenir associé à ces mots. Quelque chose de si lointain qu'elle peinait à nommer son entourage ou à voir leurs visages. Il y avait encore cette sœur, pour laquelle elle aurait tout donné, mais ce n'était pas Sally. C'était une jeune femme ou une adolescente, au moins une bonne dizaine d'années de plus que Sally n'en n'aurait jamais._

* * *

La porte s'ouvre enfin.

Cela fait une éternité que Thalia est plongée dans le noir. La lumière est bienvenue, elle ferme les yeux et en profite le plus possible, s'imaginant qu'on est venue pour l'exécuter et qu'il s'agit là de la dernière fois. L'instant s'éternise. Elle rouvre les yeux, fixe les silhouettes jusqu'à reconnaître l'une d'entre elles. Elle croit un instant qu'elle doit halluciner, mais la reine s'est bel et bien déplacée en personne. Quand à savoir si c'est une bonne ou une mauvaise chose…

-Laissez-nous, ordonne Sylvarai aux deux gardes qui l'accompagnent.

Elles ne protestent pas, se placent de chaque côté de la porte de la cellule tandis que la reine s'assoit en face d'elle. Thalia regarde leurs uniformes, le même qu'elle a porté autrefois. Elle se demande si elles la connaissent, ne serait-ce que de réputation. Thalia sourit intérieurement, amère. Qu'elles doivent la mépriser.

-Bonjour, votre Majesté.

-Bonjour, Lerana.

Le ton est légèrement irrité, et malgré les années écoulées, Thalia le reconnaît. Elle fixe la reine, son visage strict et ses yeux sombres, mais bruns, qu'elle a contemplés maintes fois petite, aussi fascinants pour elle que le regard très pâle de Sylvadei, de la même façon qu'elle a admiré les traits de Shui.

-Mère, fait-elle simplement.

-Lerai, murmure en retour la reine.

Le cœur de Thalia se serre en entendant à nouveau ce surnom, une des rares marques d'affection que lui a données Sylvarai. Il y avait si longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait pas entendu.

-Pourquoi êtes-vous venue? ose-t-elle demander, pour surmonter le silence pesant qui s'installe.

-Je voulais comprendre, répond Sylvarai, beaucoup plus durement.

Thalia laisse son regard se perdre dans le vide. Elle se représente Shui, ses yeux en amande, son sourire, sa façon de parler et de rire. Elle sourit distraitement.

-Il n'y a rien à comprendre, mère.

-Tu as tué certaines de tes sœurs, Lerana. Tu t'es enfuie avec cet homme et lorsque vous vous êtes retrouvées tu les as tuées… Pourquoi? À quoi bon?

-Je l'aimais, murmure-t-elle. J'espérais…

Elle ne complète pas sa phrase, ne sachant quels mots employer. La reine parait un instant sidérée, avant de retrouver son habituel masque.

-C'était un humain, Lerana. Tu savais ce que serait ta vie avant même de partir. Tu savais tout ça! Tu savais que tu ne devais pas t'attacher, tu savais qu'il ne devait jamais être au courant de rien, peu importe le prétexte. Alors, je te le répète, pourquoi?

Thalia inspire, relève la tête et la regarde dans les yeux.

-Tu m'as dit un jour avoir aimé ma mère Allann autant que j'aimais Sylvadei. Si tu avais été à ma place, sur un autre planète loin d'ici… Aurais-tu tenté ta chance? Aurais-tu cru que les risques surpassaient l'envie de l'aimer véritablement?

Une lueur de compréhension passe dans ses yeux avant que son visage ne se referme.

-J'ai fait un autre choix, Lerana, parce que c'était mieux ainsi.

-J'ai fait le mien malgré tout.

-Il est mort, assène la reine. Par ta faute.

-Il savait, lui aussi, ce qu'il encourait.

-Il est mort, Lerana!

-Quelle importance puisque j'irai le rejoindre bientôt?

Elle n'avoue pas qu'elle a presque hâte. Elle a toujours vu la mort comme une défaite, mais plus aujourd'hui. Elle imagine qu'il attend dans un champs de fleurs, la vague idée qu'elle se fait du paradis. Elle se figure ensuite qu'il y a rencontré Risad, la première épouse de Thalia, et se met à se questionner sur Eritera, leur enfant qui n'a jamais pu voir le jour. Sera-t-elle là-bas avec eux?

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle réalise alors que la reine la regarde en silence depuis un temps trop long.

-Je n'ai jamais voulu que tu meures, chuchote-t-elle. Je n'ai jamais voulu te perdre. Je suis désolée.

-Je ne comprends pas, mère.

Elle parle. Elle parle, mais Thalia ne comprend pas.

-Tu peux vivre, répète Sylvarai d'une voix drôlement douce. À condition que tu ne réapparaisse jamais sur les territoires de l'empire.

-Où m'enverriez-vous? s'étonne Thalia.

Le silence, encore.

-Je t'ai, fait finalement sa mère adoptive, donnée à un prince de Liumna. En tant que princesse déchue.

Thalia marque une pause, le temps de comprendre. Il y a eu quelques alliances avec Liumna da

ns leur histoire et un certain respect qui dure encore entre les deux peuples, chacun se développant de leur côté sans empiéter sur l'autre. Cette paix était déjà plutôt fragile quand Thalia a quitté Mazen, et il est logique que la reine souhaite apaiser ces tensions, mais pourquoi est-ce elle qui se marie et pas Sylvadei? Pourquoi est-ce elle qui part et pas ce prince qui vient? Quel est le lien avec son crime? Elle comprend un peu en retard. Sylvarai a dit "donnée", pas "mariée".

-Je suis une esclave, murmure-t-elle.

-Oui, fait froidement la reine.

Elle a envie de hurler. Elle sait aussi que les gardes, derrière la porte, n'attendent qu'elle réagisse enfin, qu'elle perde son calme, et elle se force à garder la tête haute.

-Te souviens-tu de ma mère Allann?

-Oui.

-Est-ce que je lui ressemblais?

Thalia n'en a jamais rien su. Pas même la cause exacte de sa mort.

-Oui. Veux-tu que je te parle d'elle?

On dirait qu'elle cherche à lui faire comprendre qu'elle a droit à une dernière volonté, inhabituellement, usant de son privilège de mère et non de reine, et c'est cette douceur soudaine qui lui arrache des larmes. Où était-elle tout ce temps?

-Non, refuse-t-elle, ravalant ses sanglots.

-Tu es sûre?

La tristesse est palpable dans la voix de son ainée. À quel point se sent-elle coupable? se demande Thalia. Est-ce pour cette raison qu'elle essaie d'être maternelle?

-Vous disiez toujours que l'on n'avait pas à remuer la mémoire des morts.

Et c'est vrai, elles le savent toutes deux, mais en ces circonstances le coup est bas. Le visage de sa mère se fige. Elle se relève.

-Je reconnais que je n'aurais pas du venir. Tu es déjà morte, après tout.

-Que saura Sylvadei? s'enquit Lerana, soudain inquiète.

Elle n'a pas de réponse.

-Mère! tente Lerana, se relevant à moitié autant que lui permettent ses liens, aussitôt bousculée par une des deux gardes, tandis que la reine franchit la porte. Mère... Que direz-vous à Sylvadei?

Sa mère ralentit le pas, sans se retourner.

-La vérité.

-La mienne ou la vôtre?

Elle hésite alors, une minuscule pause, beaucoup trop longue.

-...Elle ne s'est jamais mariée, Lerana. Elle espérait encore ton retour. Tu ne lui as pas vraiment donné ce qu'elle attendait.

-J'aurais aimé que tu ne nous sépares jamais, murmure très bas Lerana.

Et la porte se referme.

Thalia a alors l'impression que la lumière ne reviendra jamais.


End file.
